happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Boogy Wonderland
'Boogy Wonderland '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Disco Bear * Bogey Appearances * Handy * Petunia * Giggles * Nippy * Crafty Plot Disco Bear shakes moves on the dance floor at a bar, despite it being closed hours ago. After being kicked out, he drives home and listens to the music on his car radio. He reaches home and continues dancing through the night. Unbeknownst to him, the noise disturbs Bogey as the monster tries to read a book under his bed. At around 2:30 in the morning, Disco Bear is very tired, yet he cannot go to sleep as he would still rather dance. Bogey decides to get even with him. Just as Disco Bear shuts his eyes, a light awakens him. He spies a huge disco ball and soon gets his energy back. A nearby full moon shines to the point where rays of light bounce off the ball, burning off Disco Bear's afro. The moon turns around to reveal Bogey's face on the back. The ball then shatters and covers the screen with glass. In the next scene, Disco Bear spots Petunia weeping over Handy, who has been sliced by a glass shard from the ball. Disco Bear walks over to console Petunia, and with an unusually successful result, she makes him her new boyfriend. Disco Bear is given Handy's hard hat, but his mood quickly changes when his arms come off. Petunia grows huge and picks him up. She slowly transforms into Bogey and swallows the terrified bear. The last thing he sees is a zombified Handy - wearing his severed arms - pointing and laughing. Disco Bear falls until making a soft landing on an organ. A crowd of girls consisting of Giggles, Crafty and Nippy surround him, each wanting him for themselves. They grab Disco Bear and try pulling him away from one another, only to tear off his skin. Disco Bear lays on the ground crying, when he notices he is spinning around. It is shown that he is on a record inside a giant jukebox, in a café filled with monsters. Bogey plays distorted music and Disco Bear gets repeatedly slashed by the record needle. The whole insomnia trip sends Disco Bear to faint on his bed, severely traumatized but finally resting quietly. Bogey crawls back under the bed, carrying off some of Disco Bear's records. He dances to them as the episode ends. Deaths # Handy is sliced by glass (hallucination only). # Disco Bear is cut apart by the record needle (hallucination only). Injuries # Hallucination: Disco Bear gets his afro burnt off, loses his arms, and gets skinned alive. # Reality: Disco Bear is mentally traumatized by the experience. Trivia * The title is a reference to the 1979 disco hit single ''Boogie Wonderland. * Disco Bear's ultimate fate is similar to Sniffles' fate from the canon Dream Job. Like that episode, nobody actually died in spite of the imaginary death sequences. Category:Season 64 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes